Exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor capable of independently controlling multiple pixels respectively allocated in row drivers, a method of operating the image sensor, a method of manufacturing the image sensor, and an image processing system including the image sensor.
Generally, image sensors transform optical images into electric signals. Such image sensors are classified as charged coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors.
CMOS image sensor chips are a sort of active pixel sensors manufactured using a CMOS semiconductor process. Such CMOS image sensor chips include a pixel array including multiple pixels. Each of the pixels includes a photoelectric conversion device that transforms an optical signal into an electric signal, and additional circuitry that transforms the electric signal into digital data.